O mais belo
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon, ciumento como ele só, fica sabendo que o Saga disse que o Afrodite é o mais lindo dos Cavaleiros... isso não vai dar em boa coisa! Saga X Kanon yaoi, quebrando o jejum!


Saga havia acabado de voltar dos seus treinos e, vestindo apenas um roupão, sentou-se para redigir alguns relatórios. Quando de repente o Kanon apareceu, também logo depois de treinar a seus aprendizes...

\- Oi Kanon - Saga disse, sem levantar os olhos dos papéis.

Mas o gêmeo não se contentou com isso. Sentou-se diretamente em seu colo, sem responder nada com palavras, como se quisesse atenção completa. Como uma criança.

Passou os braços pelos ombros do gêmeo-amante e ali ficou, olhando-o nos olhos, como se esperasse uma reação diferente.

\- Hum... - isso foi o máximo que o gêmeo mais velho pode proferir por alguns segundos; porém, vendo que Kanon continuava na mesma, decidiu falar mais:

\- O que houve, Kanon?

\- Saguinha... você me ama?

\- Por que a dúvida...?

Kanon era carente por natureza (toda aquela agressividade, aquela pose de "machão", apenas escondiam uma carência latente dentro dele... Saga sabia disso), porém não costumava ser assim tão explícito. Havia acontecido algo para que ele ficasse assim.

Ele ainda ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, porém logo em seguida se manifestou. Ainda olhando pros olhos do gêmeo, proferiu:

\- Ouvi falar que você disse que o Afrodite é o mais lindo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

\- Hun...? Quem disse?

\- Um dos moleques. Ele ouviu do instrutor de um dos amigos dele.

\- Ahn... mas eu disse mesmo.

As pupilas de Kanon se dilataram na hora. Sua expressão, que antes era de um "menino pidão", agora estava mais perto da raiva e da indignação.

\- Como assim?! Então o mais bonito pra você não sou eu?!

\- Bem... é que... ele se cuida mais, entende?

\- Se cuida mais?! Se cuida mais! Sempre pensei que eu era desejável pra você!

\- E você é. Sabe que é. Mas... Kaninho, meu bem... achar alguém mais bonito não significa que eu ficaria com ele, ou que você não seja de quem eu gosto...

\- Humpf! Então é isso! Você acha ele o mais bonito e, além de nunca ter me contado, endossa a história quando fico sabendo dela!

\- Beleza não é tudo, Kanon...

\- Me chamou de feio!

\- Não chamei. Senão estaria chamando a mim mesmo de feio...

\- Mas o que ele tem que eu não tenho?!

\- Eu nem sei direito o que ele tem, Kanon... já você, eu sei bem demais... afinal, de que serve ele ser o mais bonito, se quem acaba na cama comigo é você...?

Antes que Kanon pudesse responder alguma coisa, Saga o beijou na boca, passando a mão por seu corpo bonito e ainda um pouco suado por ter vindo da rua há pouco. Ele sabia como curar aqueles ciúmes bobos do Kanon quando eles aconteciam...

\- Un... Saga...

\- Eu só quero você, Kanon... só você...

Aproveitando que estava ainda só de roupão e que o gêmeo e ele precisavam de um banho, o mais velho retirou as roupas de Kanon antes que ele pudesse raciocinar mais e... foram ambos ao banheiro, já nus, as carícias cada vez mais quentes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos ainda se beijavam na banheira, Kanon ainda enlevado de prazer e sem cansar de apertar ao outro nos braços.

\- Hun... Saga... você sabe mesmo como me fazer feliz, hein...?

\- Está feliz agora...? Hun? Gosta... do que eu faço com você...?

\- Mas é claro...

\- Agora você vai sossegar, correto...? Nada mais de ciúmes de mim!

\- Hun... não.

Ainda no meio de carícias (dessa vez mais "calmas"), os dois tomaram banho e em seguida se vestiram.

\- Agora me deixe terminar os relatórios, sím? Sabe que não gosto de atrasar.

\- OK...

Antes de partir, Saga deu um selinho no gêmeo e foi cuidar das coisas. E Kanon, que estava sem coisa melhor pra fazer, foi até a parte de trás da casa, da qual dava pra ver a Casa de Peixes¹...

Como quem não quer nada, aproveitando que o parceiro estava distraído com os relatórios, foi descendo os degraus até chegar bem pertinho da Casa de Peixes propriamente dita. Afrodite saiu da Casa de Peixes e passou a observar o céu, ainda não dando conta da presença de Kanon, o qual ocultava seu cosmo do outro. Banhado pelo luar daquela noite, ele parecia realmente lindo... e Kanon teve de dar o braço a torcer.

"Sacanagem... sei que ele é bonito, mas o Saga tinha que ficar falando isso?!"

Logo, porém, o Santo de Peixes reparou que a atenção do outro recaía sobre si, e como não tinha muitas "papas na língua", mesmo o outro sendo Mestre Adjunto do Santuário, resolveu lhe interpelar.

Fez-lhe a costumeira reverência que se faz ao Patriarca, e desejou-lhe boa noite. No entanto, não poderia deixar o sarcasmo de lado...

\- Seu marido gosta de saber que você observa a outros homens quando ele não está olhando...?

Kanon, injuriado como era, teve vontade de responder à altura, mas preferiu manter a compostura.

\- Ora, olhar não significa querer algo...! Até porque eu sou conhecido por ser mais ciumento do que ele.

\- E que eu tenho um parceiro ciumento, sabe...

\- Ahn... pois ele que fique tranquilo. Eu gosto de homem que parece homem, não de homem que parece mulher...

Afrodite reparou bem naquela "alfinetada", porém fingiu que não deu por ela e permaneceu observando a lua e as estrelas, como se Kanon não estivesse ali. Mas o gêmeo mais novo de Saga ainda não estava satisfeito...

\- E por falar em Saga... vem cá, o que você acha dele?

\- Como assim, "o que eu acho"?

\- Se ele... é bonito, coisa assim?

Como encontrando enfim uma oportunidade de contestar à provocação anterior de Kanon, ele resolveu destilar mais um pouco de fel...

\- Ahn... eu não curto muito homem casado não, mas se ele fosse solteiro, confesso que ia considerar a ideia... ele tem jeito de ser bom de cama. E aí, ele é?

\- É, sim. Ainda bem que é só comigo!

\- Tem certeza que é só com você...?

\- Ora! E por que eu duvidaria da fidelidade dele...?

\- Eu sou homem, embora não pareça... e namoro homem também. Logo, sei que a nossa natureza não é ser muito fiel...

\- Hum! Mas ele é. E se me dá licença...

\- Até mais ver, Kanon. E quando estiver na cama com o seu marido, tome cuidado pra fazer um pouco menos de barulho, sim...?

\- Ahn... você... escuta?

\- Acho que até o Mu lá embaixo deve escutar...

Ao contrário da reação de constrangimento que Afrodite esperava simplesmente não aconteceu. Kanon deu um sorriso largo e disse:

\- Que bom! Assim todo mundo pode saber como eu sou feliz com ele. Tchau e boa noite!

Afrodite realmente não cria muito que Kanon fosse reagir daquela forma, mas ele reagiu... e enquanto observava o consorte de Saga subir as escadas de volta para casa, ele ficou pensando naquelas palavras do outro...

"Assim todo mundo pode saber como eu sou feliz com ele".

E era verdade... secretamente, ele admirava o relacionamento deles. Reparava, perto da casa deles como estava, via como eles cuidavam um do outro e como as demonstrações de carinho eram frequentes. No fundo invejava-os, pois seu parceiro, o estranho e arredio Cavaleiro de Câncer, queria um relacionamento distante... jamais casaria consigo ou ainda dividiria consigo uma vida.

E ele, apesar de ser o mais belo, não tinha o que Kanon tinha... aquele relacionamento de amor que, apesar das intempéries, acabara se tornando feliz e estável.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanon chegou em casa bem a tempo. Saga havia terminado os relatórios e agora ia preparar alguma coisa pra eles comerem - era dia dele de cozinhar, uma vez que ambos se revezavam. E eis que Kanon se depara com um Saha bem disposto até demais...?

O mais velho abraçou Kanon por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Hun... Kaninho... meu amor... bem que antes do jantar a gente pode "repetir a dose". O que acha...?

\- Esse Saga...! Está me saindo melhor que a encomenda! Tá bem, a gente repete... e dessa vez gemendo bem alto, tá?

\- Kanon, tenha um pouco mais de discrição com os vizinhos...!

\- Você sabe que nunca tive...!

E, beijando ao amante na boca, demonstrou mais uma vez que o amava profundamente.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na fic "Cerimônia", quando os gêmeos se casam, eles são declarados como novos Mestres do Santuário pra substituir o Shion, que ia se retirar para Jamiel a fim de viver a sua "aposentadoria" (e pra torrar o saco do Mu, rs). Por isso eles estariam vivendo na 13a casa, ou seja, bem pertinho da de Peixes._

_Kaninho batendo aquele papo com o Afrodite! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Sério, eu ia fazer um barraco entre ele e o Afrodite, mas como eles são vizinhos, preferi não... até pq ia ter uma "guerra dos mil dias" e o bicho ia pegar... rsssss!_

_Não quis dar essa dor de cabeça pro Saga não!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
